The Drama Games
Plot With the Destiny and Colt gone, Justine tries to get more drama on the show. She gets 12 people to compete by helping the contestants on the show. Whoever's little team wins gets them on the show. The challenge is the contestants must fight to the death with fake weapons resmbling the popluar book series The Hunger Games The contetsants will be paired uup together where they will have a mentor from one of the 12 debuters. The challenge will end until there is one person left which makes their team win and their mentor debut in the show. Second place's mentor will also get to debut onto the show. Cast Story CJ: My mom gave me the honor of saying the recap. Last time on Total Drama, the contestants got the pleasure or going to a nightclub. On the bus everyone started dancing with each other and Skyler complained about Dex and Ronnie dancing together and the way they looked at each other. Colt and Destiny made their rounds by being mean to everyone by hurting Kylie, making Mallory slap Colt, and beating up Ronnie. She then became depressed when all of her memories of dating Colt came back into her mind. Lauren and Dan then fought Destiny and Colt for hurting her. Then we had a guest judge to listen to the campers sing for the challenge, Rihanna. Ronnie finally stood up to Colt and Destiny backstage and I defended h- and she sang According to You winning her time the challenge. With Colt and Destiny gone who will be the new bad guy? Will Lauren and Nick finally date? Who will cause all the drama now? All these questions on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise. -Skyler’s house Skyler: God I hate that stupid bitch Ronnie! Stealing my ma- Christina: Umm… Skyler they aren’t dating. She’s dating CJ. Remember? Skyler: That’s probably used to throw me off. I know she likes him and he think he likes her. Cassie: I talk to her a lot Skyler. She loves CJ. She would never do that to you. Yeah she may have liked Dex at first but they are like siblings. She is like the only person considered his family since his family is so me- Skyler: You think I wouldn’t know about my own boyfriend!? I don’t care I really miss him I wish I never cheated on him. He hates everything about me. I don’t even get to see him on this show. I’m no better than Colt. Chad: Yeah it was wrong to cheat on him but your nothing like Colt. That’s the only thing you guys share together. He is evil your just… risqué. Skyler: I’m not that slutty! I just like to flirt. It’s fun! No one really likes me on this show except Mallory. When I don’t even get to see her. Cassie: Skyler you can’t think that’s true. I’m sure people like you. I think you actually have a big fan base. Your kind of fortunate, Blake isn’t even on this show. Your ex well love is on this show and you get to see him. But I really miss Blake. *frowns* Shawn: I agree with Cassie. Linda was the first voted off so now I’m lonely in the house no offence. I really miss my babe. Skyler: Whatever you don’t know what missing is. *Slides back into her bed and cries herself to sleep. -To Dan’s house. Dan: *Starts to sing Good Life by One Republic* I feel so free without the devils! I can finally talk without being yelled at, I can finally meet you guys more, then Marie can come over now! *smiles* Marie: *walks through the door.* Oh you talking about me now babe? Dan: Maybe*walks over and kisses him hard* Marie: Hi guys! I’m Marie. Aunt Justine said I can live in this house now. Ellie: Awesome! It’s nice to meet you! Wow I just talked finally! But it stinks with Colt and Destiny gone even though I hated them they were strong teammates. Jonna: Yeah that’s the only drawback. But I feel so free I’m going to dance. *dances and starts to hum Thriller* Marie: Don’t get me started on those bitches. I wanted Justine to make them eliminated. But even with them gone she has other plans with drama on the sh- Monique: What do you mean she has other plans!? Marie: Umm.. Well today she will introduce 12 guests. They will help with the challenge. 10 will become interns since there is only me and Priscella. Then 2 who have there team or something win will become contestants on the show. Ellie: Any idea on who will come or what the challenge is? Marie: No I don’t know. Justine doesn’t tell us till the day of the challenge what it is. Also she will tell us tomorrow during lunch who the 12 people are. Priscella: *walks in* Oh I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to intrude but I made brownies for every house. I thought I should bring them now. Dan: Thanks Priscella! Just put them on the coffee table. Priscella: Your welcome…. Ok. Have fun guys…. Monique: Say Jonna do you know when the Party Girls will have their next party? Jonna: I think tonight. *smiles* Monique: Fun! How come you guys never invite the interns? Jonna: Umm… we did ask. Dan: Yeah they asked me to tell Marie and she wanted to go but I wouldn’t let her. I was super afraid of the whore Destiny and the bitch Colt to start picking on her since I’m dating her. Marie: Aww thanks babe! Oh and Priscella wouldn’t have gone anyway I don’t think. She’s very shy. Her mom died like 2 years ago I think. Then her dad is depressed and ignores her and her siblings plus her gets drunks and always fight with all of them. It’s super sad. Ellie: That’s sad. How did she die? Marie: I’ve been afraid to ask her. -Trevor‘s cabin. Trevor: Do you guys ever get the feeling that your always being watched? Mariah: Not really. Well on Total Drama All Stars I had this stalker named Chris. Arturo: I would have kicked the guys ass! If I met him Mariah: Aww He’s a nice kid just weird. So why you asking Trev? Trevor: I don’t know I just feel like it lately. Like this morning I came out of the shower and my clothes were gone when I got out. Malik: Well there has been a strange girl walking around. She could be an intern thou- Emma: No she can’t be. Dan’s girlfriend and Priscella are the only interns. What did she look like? Malik: Dark, Blue hair in a ponytail, green shirt, looked Spanish maybe? Emma: Umm… is it that girl in the window right now? Malik: Yeah it is…. She’s scaring me. Strange girl: *walks in* Um I was walking by and I saw your guys house. Then I was like OMG it’s Trevor’s house. So I came in. Trevor: *Stares creepily at her* Um.. A few questions for you. Why are you here? How did you get here? And How do you know my name? Strange person: Aww are first conversation ever! Better right this down ASAP! Ok so I’m Jenna, I got here from my mom duh LOL, and I know you from a lot of things! I’m your biggest fan! Your birthday is January 17, your favorite color is green, you have the nick name LaRonda when you tried to be a black woman in freshman year, Your sing is Capricorn, your best friend is Xandria, and your full name is Trevor Parrett. Talking about parrots, Polly want a cracker!? LOL. I know in the second grade you lied to the eye doctor just to get glasses, and you died you hair in 3rd grade but it didn’t turn out well. Trevor: Umm… Well nice to meet you. I have to pee now, I’ll be right back. Jenna: Can I come? I swear I won’t collect it this time. Trevor: What!? Jenna: Nothing. Come back okay babe? TTYL. Trevor: *curves his eyebrows in a questioning way and walks out of the house* Jenna: Mmmm what a nice ass. *spanks him* Trevor: *Runs out* Jenna: Isn’t he so delicious? Mmmm so yummy! Mariah: So are you two planning on having kids or getting married? *smirks* Jenna: Yes of course! We will have nine kids. All boys all named Trevor Junior. Malik: What adorable babies you two would have. *starts to laugh* Jenna: Not to be rude but… you and Mariah need to back off. Trevor is mine and only mine. He isn’t going to date you. Mariah: He’s a friend. Besides I’m dating someone *looks over at Arturo* Malik: Plus I prefer women. He a good friend. Jenna: Whatever. Arturo is ugly as f- Mariah: Whoa! You never say that about him! He’s amazing. Girl get the hell out of here! Trevor doesn’t like you! He deserves way better than a stalker! Jenna: Oh girl you don’t go there! He does love me. I’m not another Sierra. I love Trevor! He’s the best damn thing my eyes have ever seen. So IDGAF about you. *cries and walks away* Malik: Go Mariah! Mariah: Aww she’s crying I feel bad now. But when you talk about my man I go off on you. Emma: You did the right thing Mariah. I would have been able to say that but it was the right choice. Trevor doesn’t need a stalker it will probably cause him to become stressed and stuff. He told me he hates to be pressured, stressed, and watched. Ari: She’s weird… Oh I’m sorry guys.. I didn’t mean to intrude… I’ll stop talking. You guys probably just think of me as the weird loner… I don’t really have an friends… Emma: You don’t have to keep on apologizing. I’m sure you have a lot of friends. You just got to be more sociable. I consider you a friend. Mailk: We all do. We have lived with you for a while. We consider you as a friend. Ari: Really? Mariah: Yeah we do. Plus you have Ronnie and Shawn as friends. You and Mallory could be good friends since your both shy. Trevor: *Peeks in the door* Is she gone yet!? Emma: Yup you can come in now. She’s gone. Because of somebody *starts to giggle* Mariah: Shut up Emma! *smiles* Yeah I got mad at her, yelled at her, then she left crying. Trevor: Well thanks I guess. I really don’t need a stalker now. -Lauren’s house. Hilary: Where’s Ronnie? I haven’t seen her all morning. Lauren: She’s with CJ. I’m so glad for her. She must feel like she’s on top of the world right now. Colt and Destiny gone then having a boyfriend. It’s been so long since she has had a boyfriend. I love seeing her so happy! Dex: I hate to say this but they are a cute couple. As long as he makes her happy. Mallory: Yeah…. I haven’t seen her smile that big ever. That night at the club was so scary.. I’ve been what she’s been through though. Tiara is a mean butt who has cut me with a knife. I’m glad she isn’t on this show. Nick: What does she do that’s so mean? Mallory: She cuts me, hurts me, makes fun of me, torments me, shares my secrets, and I’m afraid she may try to take my love away *starts to cry* Lauren: *sits next to her on the bed* Aww… Mallory you can’t listen to her. She’s a freak of nature. I would bitch slap her so hard she will only have one cheek. Mallory: Really!? Hilary: Yes we will all beat the crap out of her. We should have with Colt and Destiny. You know what Mallory your pretty, stylish, and beautiful. If your self conscience me and my friend Gabby can give you a make over while I chose your clothes. She is a model we’ll make you as pretty as Mallory. Mallory: I’ll think about it I guess. Hilary: Yeah I wish she was here. But nope she’s not. Oh my god… Dex: What!? Hilary: Oh it’s nothing just I see Justine pushing weapons in a big box across the beach. *gulps* Dex: Let me see! *looks out the window* Oh my god your right. Must be for our next challenge. Lauren: Haha maybe we have to fight each other to the death! Mallory: Or they are sick of us and want to finally kill us! Nick: Eh I don’t really blame them. Lauren: *giggles* Nick: *winks at her* Hey Lauren I need to tell you something. Can you please go outside with me? *blushes* Lauren: Uhmm… Defin- sure whatever Nick. *blushes* They both walk out together. Lauren: So umm… what did you want to talk about? Nick: I have to get this off my chest. I’ve always ha- f**k it come here Lauren! *kisses her passionately. He put his fingers through her hair and make her quiver by whispering her name as they kiss* Lauren: Oh my god- I didn’t realize you felt this way. I..I have always liked you. You make me so shy when I’m around you. I just never thought someone as hot as you would like me. Plus I thought bad-boys don’t fall in love with you know… girls like me. Nick: I’ve liked you since I first met you. I’ve never believe in love at first sight but… I don’t know you make me feel so… good. I thought you wouldn’t fall for me. Lauren: Oh but I did. *Kisses him again but interrupted by Ronnie* Ronnie: Lauren!? Nick!? What are you guy- oh finally! Get some! Just kidding. So you guys are finally dating!/ Lauren & Nick: *stop and blush* Lauren: Please don’t tell anyone. I beg of you! Ronnie: *puts her arm around CJ’s waist* I promise I won’t tell. I understand you guys don’t want people to know because your embarrassed since everyone expected it to happen. *Kisses CJ* It almost lunch I need to get ready for the day like taking a shower, putting on make-up, etc. I’ll see you guys. *looks at CJ* By babe! *Grins super big* CJ: By baby. *kisses her again.* Lauren & Nick: By Ronnie! Thanks again. Ronnie: No problem. Peace out bros. *smiles, blows a kiss, and winks then leaves* -in the bathroom Ronnie: Man this bathroom is so beautiful. I love it here. I’ve never been so happy to be in love again. CJ is just awesome. Wow I need to stop talking to myself haha. *gets in the shower* Skyler: *Walks in* Hmm washing all the herpes away I see. Ronnie: Huh? Skyler: I didn’t say anything. Just go back to your shower. Ronnie: Whatever. *puts on her towel and walks up to the mirror.* So how’s the show been for yah? *she says as she’s applying make-up* Skyler: It doesn’t concern you. You stupid whore! Ronnie: Excuse me!? Skyler: You heard me! Ronnie: Ok.. I don’t know what I did to upset you. Is it because I’m friends with Dex? Skyler: Your not worthy of saying his name! He’s mine and always will be! Ronnie: *Stops putting on make-up* What!? I don’t like Dex, I never have and if with CJ anyway! Skyler: Shut up! I know you like Dex! Your using CJ to make him jealous! Ronnie: Frankly I’m not a bitch like you so I actually have feeling for CJ. Besides I don’t cheat on innocent people who could get someone better than you! Skyler: *Pushes her against the wall* Listen here bitch! You never speak to me that way. You got that!? Lay off Dex! He is still mine. He still likes me, not you, you stupid ugly whore! Ronnie: I don’t like Dex! He’s like a brother to me. I would never do that to CJ. So get off me! I know he doesn’t like you. You cheated on him! You stupid man-eater! *Bitch slaps the heck out of Skyler* They both start fighting with Ronnie’s body towel somehow staying on. Justine over the megaphone: Everyone lunch will be ready in 10 minutes so try to be ready by then. Skyler punches Ronnie so hard she falls on the ground. Then Ronnie spits blood, gets up, and pushes Skyler very hard into a mirror. Cutting into Skyler’s skin. She takes the glass out and points it at Ronnie. She’s about to cut Ronnie when Mallory comes in. They hurry and go to the mirror acting like nothing happened. Mallory: Hi guys… watcha doing? Ronnie: Well I’m ju- Skyler: We were getting to know each other while putting on make-up. Right Ronnie? *glares at her* Ronnie: Sure whatever. *She fixes her hair and puts her make-up away* I’ll see you later Mallory. I got to go get dressed and put my flower in. Mallory: Oh ok bye Ronnie. Ronnie: *goes back to her house* Damnit! What a bitch! Dex: Who? Ronnie: No one. Never mind about it. *find chocolate and roses on her bed with a letter To show my love. Your favorite white chocolate and purple roses.* Aww *she gets dressed and then Justine talks on the megaphone.* Justine: Time for lunch people! Come to the commons. Everybody walks in to see Justine in a weird outfit. Big pink hair, ghostly make up, pink lipstick, red hat, pink dress, and a pink parasol. Their food is already set out. Justine: Welcome to the commons. Everybody have a seat *she says in a weird accent* As you can see I’m dresses really weird and talking weird. There is a valuable reason for it. I’m am dressed as Effie Trinket from the popular series the Hunger Games. This is because the challenge tomorrow will be simulating that book. So why not get in the mood today! Like the book there will be 12 districts and you guys will pair up to one. You will have to do the things in the book. Like the parade and the training which will be simple with your mentors helping you. Taylor: Oh my god! I love this book. It’s the best well tied with Twilight. But question who will be the mentors? Justine: I was just getting to that. With Colt and Destiny gone there won’t be any drama. So I have brought in 12 people that have been fan-favorites. 10 if them will become interns or help with the show or whatever then the top 2 winners will become contestants on the show. Alright so tomorrow I will pick out the names for each district. But the guests will hang with you guys today. Trevor: Wait Jenna isn’t suppose to be a guest is she? Justine: Umm no. She sneaked onto the plane with the real guests. But I could make her show *winks* Trevor: Uhm how about we don’t and say we did….. Justine: Whatever. This is my show bitch! Ok so here are the 12 guests. Gabriella, Maryvette, Boxe, Chris P., Max, Kelsey, Tiara, Melissa, Luke, Serena, Junior, and Mandi. Gabriella: Hey guys. The Italian Beauty has arrived. Just kidding. Hilary! Hilary: Gabby! *runs up and hugs her* Eheeee! Maryvette: Hey guys. It’s good to have a chance to be on this show. I can’t wait to make it on *smiles* Boxe: Ugh really Serena!? Serena: Yup I’m here Boxe! Prepare to meet your doom. Oh hey Lauren and Mariah! Boxe: *Rolls his eyes.* Chris P.: Mariah my love! You’re here. Mariah: Oh no.. not him. Arturo: Dude she’s taken, back off. Max: Um Justine… why is there a ugly bear in the commons. Justine: Umm what are you taking about? Max: That over there *points at Dex* Dex: *runs out of the room crying.* Kelsey: Hi guys! I feel so lucky to be here. Tiara: Move along little girl. *Searches the room and stops at Mallory* Oh hey sweetie. I made it on here. Aren’t you glad! Mallory: Umm. Tiara: *Puts up the loser sign* Whatever you know your glad loser. Luke: Tiara lay off Mallory. You have no right to make fun of a pretty girl. Mallory: *Looks down to hide her blushing.* Melissa: Was up guys? Aww Erick got voted off already!? You guys are on crack! Junior: Mandi and I will make it on the show. I’m telling you guys *smiles and hugs Mandi* Mandi: Mariah! Yes I better get on the show. Justine: So it looks like you guys know some of them. They will be around you guys tonight then they will help you guys tomorrow with the challenge. I’m sure Kylie and Ireland ha- Kylie: *Handstands on her head* Ok everybody! The Party Girls are having a big party celebrating Colt and Destiny leaving plu- Is the challenge going to have a Thanksgiving theme? Justine: Kind of. There is a cornucopia. Kylie: So it’s just for the devils being gone. Everyone is welcome including interns, guests, warlocks, ghouls, potatoes, anything. -Later that night. Kylie: Alright we are going to play body boxing first. Ireland and Dex are fi- Ari: Umm… what’s body boxing!? Mallory: We don’t have to do we? Tiara: Oh you will or else! You’ll fight m- Kylie: Ok body boxing is where you hit each other just in the stomach. It’s uber fun! Ireland: You ready to go big boy!? Or should I say shy boy? Dex: *glares* I’m not shy. But bring it! Ireland somehow won. But after they start laughing. Max: Ok I’ll fight Dexy now. Dex: Stop calling me that. Besides I’m tired. Max: Sounds like someone is a little puss. You got beat by a girl so your worthless. Please grow a pair! Dex: Fine! I’m sick and tired of you let’s go. They both fight until it starts to get serious so people have to break it up. Max: Still weak like always. I’m going to miss having you as a step-brother. *walks away* Kylie: Well let’s play something else. Let’s play truth or dare. Maryvette: Sounds super fun. I hate fighting anyways. Luke: Mallory are you going to play? *smiles at her* Mallory I don’t know… *blushes and looks down* Ronnie: Come on Mallory it will be super fun like Maryvette said. Mallory: Ok I guess. Kylie: So I guess Gabby you want to go first? Gabriella: Sure I guess. Ok *smiles* Junior, how long have you been dating Mandi? By the way you guys are a cute couple. Junior: Thanks. I was actually was going to say truth. We have been dating so long I can’t even remember. So Mandi truth or dare? Mandi: Dare? Junior: Kiss me. *she does as commanded* Mandi: Kay, Mariah truth or dare? Mariah: Dare I guess. Mandi: *Starts laughing* Ok give Arturo a lap dance. Mariah: What!? I’m doing that! Mandi: Oh I think you will! Mariah: Fine! Come here Arturo. *starts to do her dare* Tiara: Choose me! Mariah come on! Mariah: Okay? Tiara truth or dare? Tiara: Truth. Mariah: Ok do you like Dex? Tiara: He’s cute. Ok Mallory truth or dare? Mallory: Umm… truth. Tiara: Do you have a crush on Luke? Mallory: *blushes* No I don’t I- Tiara: Yeah you do. So you just lied. The game isn’t Truth or Lie. *takes out her pocket knife and pierces Mallory’s side without anyone seeing.* Ronnie: *sighs* Tiara just leave the poor girl alone. There is no reason to be so mean to her. Same thing to you Max. Tiara: I didn’t know pigs could talk. Ronnie: *Ignores her comment.* Chris P.: *puts his arm around Mariah.* Mariah: *moves away* Chris P.: *Gets closer.* Serena: Ugh why are we playing this stupid game. This is the worse party I’ve ever been too. Boxe: Drama queen. Serena: Stupid bitch. How about that? Is that right about you? Boxe: Wow rude too. I- Melissa: I dare you to kiss Serena! Serena: Ewww. No that’s not happening. Besides it’s not his turn. Melissa: It actually is. You guys just haven’t been listening. So do it! Boxe: I have a girlfriend! Leanne remember? Kelsey: Not to be rude but I think your just dating her to make Serena jealous and to try to forget about her. Boxe: That’s not tr- Serena: My god! You guys want it that bad. Here you go! *kisses Boxe* Now can we stop playing this game!? Gabriella: Aww this is so fun, why stop? Taylor: I agree this is fun. But I guess we could q- Ronnie: How about few more Serena? We will stop messing with you. I’m sorry. Serena: I guess… It’s not your fault though. But I guess we can do a few more. Dex, truth or dare? Dex: Dare. Serena: Um.. I guess you can lick Skyler’s stomach. Dex: How about we don’t? Serena: Whatever fine then just skip you and ask someone else. Dex: Ok I’ll end this. Kylie truth or dare? Kylie: Dare. I can eat, make, see, or do anything you tell me to do. Dex: Ok then kiss Trevor. Trevor: *Blushes* Kylie: Ok. *takes his head and kisses him on the lips.* See I told you I can do anything. Alrigh- Justine: Guys it’s late. The guests must come to the commons to find out what they must do as mentors. Kylie: Ok well guys I guess we will see you tomorrow. -Everybody goes to the big stage by the Campfire of Betrayel. Justine: *still in her Effie outfit.* Welcome to the first annual Drama Games. I will pick two people to be on each district. Each district will have a mentor who will train them, dress them for the parade, and help them win. There will be fake weapons. If your hit you are dead and we will have a fake UFO thing bring you back to here. The arena will be the same one as in the first book. Taylor: Wait a minute there is 25 of us. That’s one person too much. Justine: Then we will have a district with 3 people. Ok so now to the drawings. District 1 with Mandi is Lauren and Malik. District 2 with Luke is Trevor and Kylie. District 3 with Chris P. is Mariah and Arturo. District 4 with Kelsey is Chad and Cassie. District 5 with Tiara is Monique and Christina. District 6 with Maryvette is Ari and Taylor. District 7 with Gabriella is Shawn and Dan. District 8 with Melissa is Ronnie and Mallory. District 9 with Junior is Dex and Ellie. District 10 with Max is Alex and Ireland. District 11 with Boxe is Emma and Nick. District 12 with Serena is Hilary, Skyler, and Jonna. So now they will dress you up with the video train you, and then you guys fight. Everybody obeys. Most become friends with their mentors so it’s easy for them to train. Not much people talk since they want to be serious about the challenge. Taylor and Chad joke around by being competitive with each other. Taylor gets so obsessed with the book she put her hair in a braid like the main character in the Hunger Games. Ronnie and Skyler fight a little bit by tying to be better than each other. The most impressive team is Boxe’s who everyone find her team as a threat. Jenna tries to stalk Trevor and she starts to get really ticked when she sees him and Kylie flirting. Tiara tries to make it bad for Mallory and Max does it with Dex. District 6 wins the parade mostly because Gabriella is a model. During the whole arena match Ronnie and Skyler hunt down each other and Max with Tiara make it bad for Mallory and Dex. Ronnie always keeps an good eye on Mallory. Lauren and Nick stay close together. Kylie and Trevor start to develop a relationship even with Jenna stalking them. It lead to the end where the final four are Skyler, Ronnie, Hilary, and Taylor are left. Ronnie and Hilary team up and defeat Skyler and then Taylor put an arrow on both Hilary and Ronnie. This making Taylor the winner making Maryvette and Serena the people to become competitors. Justine: Alright Taylor won with Hilary in second place. Thus making Maryvette and Serena characters on the show! I will make Mandi, Junior, Tiara, Boxe, and Kelsey interns. Jenna: Please, please, please let me on the show! I would do anything to be on here! Justine: Your really annoying but I guess you can be on here. Jenna: *Runs over and hug Trevor tight* I get to be with you the whole season! Trevor: *rolls his eyes* Yay…. Tiara: Same thing Mallory. I get to be with you forever! *smiles* Mallory: *runs away crying* Ronnie: Mallory come back! *runs after her.* Mariah: Yay Mandi! Now you got me and Junior *smiles* Serena: Why does Boxe have to stay here!? Boxe: I could say the same thing about you. Justine: Ok guys so that mean Chris, Luke, Melissa, Max, and Gabby must leave. Sorry guys. But you guys will make it next season automatically. Chris: *Looks toward Mariah* I will be back my love. Mariah: *rolls her eyes* Melissa: Awesome! Erick better be in the next season! Max: Great… I just came on here to make Dex’s life miserable. I rather not come back. Gabriella: Sweet. Well I’ll maybe see you guys. Justine: Alright since Taylor won for the Nerdy Pandas and the first person killed was Christina, The Feisty Cats must vote someone off tonight. Follow me into the Campfire of Betrayel. -After everyone votes off Justine: Alright the votes are in. I’ll just get to the point to save time, the person going home is… Christina. Christina: What!? I didn’t do anything! Emma: You were the first person eliminated. Christina: Because I broke my ankle! Whatever. Fine I’ll go F you all! *Leaves* Cassie: Man I never would have expected it to go down like that. What an attitude! Justine: Alright that’s the show. Stay toned for the next episode of Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise! Trivia *The episode name is a refernece to the challenge *The 12 guests are #Gabby-Tbird1997 #Maryvette- TDFF #Boxe- Cavi47 #Chris P.- OHF #Max- Nico #Kelsey- Teddy74 #Tiara- Magic26 #Melissa- Tito #Luke- Magic26 #Serena- Cavi74 #Junior- Lulu #Mandi- Mariah *This marks the first episode with interns *Even if only two guest make it in the all interact with the others plus some of them become interns. *Even though Jenna isn't a guest she appears since she stalks Trevor *All the facts Jenna said about Trevor is true in real life Gallery Not sure how long that will be. With this episode it may be easier to draw them. Confessionals Mallory: Why?!? Why is Tiara here?!? S-She cut me with her knife just becasue I wouldn't answer a question! *Starts crying* Now I'm just going to be completly miserable for the rest of the show and no one will try to stand up for me! My two best friends hate eachother so I can't have either of them support me! I-I am happy for Lauren though. But now because Tiara's an intern she can't be voted off! I'm stuck with her! I might just run off deep into the forest and never come out! Never! I'll just hide in there forever so no one can find me! Ireland: '''I don't really have anything to say. Christina reacted to being voted off way out of porportion. She seemed rude buy if your injured it's hard to win challenges. Ronnie seems pretty happy. The debuters seem nice but I can't say the same for some of the interns like Tiara. Now Mallory can't get away from her. '''Ronnie: '''The challenge this week was so fun. I love those books! I'm glad Maryvette made it on the show. She seems nice and I think Serena could be. I kinda hope one of them are on my team. CJ is awesome. I really hope someone doesn't tell Justine about out relationship. Poor Mallory she can't get away from that big butthead. '''Dan: I hate Tiara, that freakin' slut! Marie will make her repent of having become an intern, Marie is the Interns Queen... By jove, none of the villains make it into the show because they would want to destroy me!!! For now I'm fine, I'm sure... Marie: Well, I'm not a contestant but I'll say: Tiara will not get along, she's going down, D-O-W-N, as I always say... When the person is bad, I can get rid of her as I end up with a cockroach... And I'll end up breaking Skyler's nose if she keeps behaving like that, so aggressive! I think I already said what I wanted to talk, bye... Hilary: Who is that Tiara girl? She has GREAT fashion sense whoever she is...:) Tiara: '''So, I'm an intern. Perfect. And I saw that Hilary liked my clothes. Who wouldn't? She seams to like me, so maybe I can convince her to turn on Mallory. I can tell her about that little lie that Mallory made up about why she's so depressed. That would totally get her to turn. *Smirks* Hilary will then get Dex to turn on her, and with Dex turning on her Skyler will turn on her. Pretty soon, the whole show will hate her. I'm a genius. '''Lauren: Well...I like Nick...but I didn't know he liked me....*blushes,looks down and smiles*